


The Slutty Prince

by BottomErenIsLife



Series: Slutty Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Marco Bott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, Innocent Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Prince Eren Yeager, Slutty!Eren, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomErenIsLife/pseuds/BottomErenIsLife
Summary: Eren is the prince of Maria and one of the rare omegas. He is loved by his people-always caring and helping and well-mannered. He is a saint, and so pure and innocent like an angel. Well that's what they think.  Who knew Eren could be such a big slut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for making this short but I promise to make the next chapter even longer. Probably around 2000 words long? Or more. Also I reallyyyyy love Eren x Everyone so I decided to make this. I hope you enjoy.

"Ahem, sir kirstein," A voice called and Jean looked back from placing his saddle on his horse, a boy with blonde hair tied into a small pony tail stood before him. Armin. That was his name if Jean remembered. 

 

 

He sighed, "Yes?" He asked slightly annoyed by the interruption. 

 

 

Armin gave him a bored blink before replying-"Prince Eren has requested for you,"

 

 

Jean's heart stopped, _Prince Eren_ , why does he feel so blithe and nervous when he hears that the prince requests for him?

 

 

It wasn't unusual for the Prince to privately request for Commander Erwin's, or Humanity's strongest's, or even his company. Of course the king and queen thought of it as admiration or maybe friendship than something else entirely. Even when Eren called for many others, mostly men, they had just simply brushed it off without a care. Though for Jean, this was normal. He always got called in by the prince and who was he to refuse? He's damn royalty and if he wanted, the prince could have his head on a plate! Though he knew Prince Eren would never do such a thing. He was 'kind' and 'oh, such a saint!'. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the prince's company when they were alone.

 

 

The omega was so damn alluring and beautiful, with those tempting soft, plump rosy red lips and wide curvy hips, thick thighs with a big-but deliciously fine ass. His slender but curvy, sinful body was that of a god and that many men and women desired. So smooth, soft, and sun-kissed, almost glowing in the light. But his eyes. Big and vibrant emerald green eyes that had gold, blue, and violet specks around the irises, were just so captivating. 

 

 

Prince Eren was one of the few omegas, and was known throughout many countries for his stunning beauty, and gem-like eyes that could shine as the sun. He was very well respected and not just because he was a prince. Eren was kind and so innocent and pure as snow- always helping others and being such a cute, alluring saint that when he batted those pretty eyes the right way, he'd have anyone fooled and kneeling on the ground just by looking at them. But no one would even give a thought of him being a big _slut_. Or anything other than pure and innocent. Ha! but Jean knew better. 

 

 

As he walked down the hall towards the Prince's room, he felt those weird emotions come back. He could remember the way those long, slender legs wrapped around his waist, and how breathy moans and cute gasps left those pretty plump lips, that smooth back arching beautifully-

 

 

 _Wait_. 

 

 

Jean quietly neared the door a little closely, and he could make out sounds of loud moans- definitely Eren's- and deep grunts that belonged to someone else. He took a step back from the door, and hesitated whether he should head inside or not. He felt the familiar feeling of jealousy rise in him at the thought of someone touching Eren, and before he knew it- he had opened the door and stepped inside. And it wasn't until he took in the sight before him, that made him regret his decision. 

 

 

There Eren was on all fours, sweaty and naked, chest pressed against the silky gold blankets of his bed as he clutched them tightly with his small hands and was currently being pounded into from behind by Corporal Levi, who tightly clutched at Eren's soft hips,(almost a bit possessively if jean were to say) hips moving impetuously, loud, deep grunts escaping his clenched teeth as he violently rammed himself into the brunette- the force sending Eren's body a few inches forward, his big round ass jiggling slightly as Levi's hips connected to it, slick running down those smooth, thick thighs. Gasps left his pretty, red lips, the name being repeated in high pitched moans-

 

 

"A-ah! ah! ah! oh! Mn! Le-vi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Ah! nng!"

 

 

And Jean could only stand there, too focused on the way the brunette was moaning and bent over, taking it like a good little omega-

 

 

He mentally slapped himself, and cleared his throat. He swore he heard a threatening and murderous growl from Levi but ignored it when lustfilled green eyes met his. All his blood went straight to his dick, and he felt his pants get tighter when Eren reached out for him, inviting him. 

 

 

"J-Jean..." _oh god_ "Join me, jean," Eren purred, his ass still high in the air and being roughly pounded into, all the gasps leaving his lips when the alpha behind him thrusted too hard.

 

 

Jean gulped and quickly removed his clothes, choosing to still ignore Levi's glare that obviously was threatening him to leave. 

 

 

He crawled onto the bed in front of Eren and moaned when soft hands wrapped around his hard cock and started stroking, that sinful voice speaking again though more like purring and hungrily saying-

 

 

_"I'm going to make you feel good, Jean"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Eren "accidently" getting pregnant, but he doesn't know who the father is until he gives birth. So everyone is after Eren's attention and you know.. Love ;D What do you guys think about that? And do you want to vote on who the father should be?


End file.
